Bruno
| video game debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 5 | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | appears video games = * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 5 * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Duel Transer * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus | height = 199 cm | weight = 87 kg | gender = male | affiliation = *Yliaster *Yliadus | previous team = * Team 5D's * Team Delta | previous occupation = Professional Turbo Duelist | anime deck = T.G. | tf05deck = * Condition Green * Condition Blue * Condition Yellow * Condition Red | ydt1deck = Warriors of Hope | english voice = | japanese voice = | related pages = * Missing Ring * Delta Eagle }} Bruno, born Johnny (ジョニー, Jonī), and also code namedtwitter.com katsuono (Katsumi Ono) at 14:31 February 27, 2011 (GMT) Antinomy (アンチノミー, Anchinomī), was a man from an apocalyptic future, who following his death was recreated as an android by Z-one. Antinomy was sent to the present, where he intentionally suffered amnesia and became a friend of the Signers, under a slightly different appearance and became known as Bruno. His Antinomy form has been known as Vizor in the English version and Mysterious D-Wheeler or Dark Glass in the Japanese version. In the English video games, Bruno's full name is Bruno Borrelli. As Vizor, he has guided Yusei Fudo, so that he can defeat the "Meklord" monsters. According to Bruno, he was created for the sake of defeating the Three Pure Nobles, in order to stop their ambitions. According to Aporia, Bruno's memories were wiped out by Z-one in the first place with the intention of stimulating Team 5Ds' evolution. He is one of the few left-handed duelists and as such, has his Wrist Dealer and Deck on his right arm (when human, he was right-handed and had them on his left arm). He was the only member of Team 5D's who never became a Signer. Biography Apocalyptic future Johnny was a successful Turbo Duelist and member of Team Delta who relied on Synchro Summoning. However, after winning a tournament, his manager informed him that he was no longer allowed to Synchro Summon, as it had been outlawed. Antinomy protested that the legendary Duelist, Yusei Fudo, used Synchro Monsters and countless people got hope from him. However, they were interrupted, as a crew member informed them that the main network was going berserk as a result of the Ener-D's interaction with Synchro Summoning. Shortly after hearing this, the Meklord Emperors arrived and brought about the destruction of the city. With the city almost completely wiped out by the invasion, Johnny wandered about the city's ruins alone and wondered if Synchro Summoning really brought about its destruction. A Meklord Emperor Granel then appeared before him and held a cannon to his face. Antinomy just stood there, ready to accept his fate. However, Z-one, under the appearance of Yusei Fudo, arrived and destroyed the Meklord Emperor, saving Antinomy. Johnny, now code named Antinomy, along with Z-one, Paradox and Aporia, became the last surviving humans in a desolate world; the four of them believed it to be their mission to create a better future. They tried to dispose of the core power of Ener-D, which wiped out the world before, and performed countless experiments to try and find a solution to restore the world to the way it once was. However, he and Paradox were eventually placed inside capsules, as they reached the end of their lives. Before dying, Z-one said that he was going to need Antinomy's strength to save the world. Antinomy was confident that the day would come when the world would be saved, so to ensure this, he asked that he be put to work as Z-one's servant. After Antinomy died, Z-one resurrected him in the past, where he was given the mission to protect Yusei Fudo and aid in his growth. Before his amnesia As Vizor, Bruno watched Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas Duel, where Yusei tried to win without using Synchro Monsters after seeing Ghost's anti-Synchro Monster. After the Duel, Yusei suspected that he is being watched, but Vizor vanished before Yusei could spot him. and his friends from going after Ghost.]] Vizor attended the World Racing Grand Prix opening ceremony. After Primo confronted an intruder, everyone believed to be Ghost, Vizor confronted Yusei and his friends in the bay parking. Yusei got the same feeling, he felt when he thought someone was watching him earlier. Vizor tried to discourage them from chasing the intruder, saying that they won't be able to reach Ghost on time, nor would Yusei be able to defeat him. The only way Yusei can defeat Ghost is if he "finds the synchro solution", Vizor claimed. Vizor challenged Yusei to a Turbo Duel to demonstrate this. Before the Duel, he said that he would like to test Yusei and sped ahead, forcing Yusei to ride at high speeds to keep-up. If Yusei is afraid of his speed level, he won't be able to defeat Ghost, Vizor claimed. Yusei was surprised by how much control Vizor had over his Duel Runner. The two eventually dueled, with Yusei's friends watching, as well as the Three Pure Nobles. Vizor used this as an opportunity to teach Yusei how to Accel Synchro Summon, knowing he would need it to succeed in the World Racing Grand Prix and subsequently help complete the Divine Temple. Vizor demonstrated the power of his Accel Synchro Monster "T.G. Blade Blaster". As Yusei tried to destroy it, Vizor unexpectedly prevented this by removing it from the game using its effect. This caused him to lose the Duel. Yusei asked why Vizor made himself a shield for his monster. Vizor stated that he is not as good a person as Yusei might believe, and he won't reveal all the secrets concerning the Accel Synchro Monsters. Yusei asked why he told him this. Vizor doesn't reply, but says that there will be a day when they Duel again. Upon leaving, he was confronted by Primo to question him about his motives for dueling Yusei, suspicious that he was teaching him something new after seeing him demonstrate Accel Synchro. Vizor simply asks if he is afraid and that he was created for the sole purpose of defeating the three of them. However, Primo, while distracted, was about to hit a stray cat and Vizor slams Primo's Duel Runner out of the way to save it (preservation of life being one of his objectives). In doing so, he lost control of his Duel Runner, which caused him to crash through the guard rails of the road and fall into the ocean. Primo merely thought him dead and returned to headquarters, thinking nothing else of it. Pre-World Racing Grand Prix Bruno washed-up unconscious on the shore of a beach in Satellite, with amnesia. He was taken into custody by the special investigators Mina Simington and Tetsu Trudge. Since all the facilities in New Domino were full, they asked Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan if they would take care of a person they found with amnesia, but the three of them refused. The trio later spotted Bruno examining Jack's Duel Runner. Jack mistook Bruno for a thief and knocked him unconscious, before taking off on his Duel Runner. Mina and Trudge arrive on the scene and asked Bruno what he was doing. Yusei and Crow then realize that he is the man with amnesia. Yusei agrees to look after him for one night. At the Poppo Time garage, the three quickly found out that Bruno has a great knowledge of Duel Runner mechanics, as he increased the power of Jack's Duel Runner. Yusei and Bruno quickly became friends, while Jack was still uncertain if they could trust him. Yusei and Bruno stay up all night working on engines, discussing the Planetary Particle and agreed to work a new engine for the World Racing Grand Prix. The morning after they finished working on the plans for the engine, Yusei and Bruno are about to show Crow and Jack their new model blueprints on the computer, only to discover that the plans have been stolen. Jack blames Bruno for the theft because of his suspicion, but Crow points out that a thief wouldn't stick around after stealing something, erasing the blame an impulsive Jack placed on him. As the four try to think about the situation, Bruno realizes one of Jack's nearby cup ramen is missing. He then discovers a wrapper from one of them in the trash, assuming that the culprit ate one while extracting the data. As he examines the plastic, he realizes that someone couldn't have opened the seal with a glove on, therefore a fingerprint must have been left. Bruno finds a print upon further inspection, confirming his deductions and gaining some trust from Crow and Jack. In a hurry to get information on the thief, they immediately begin to run the print through the Security database, but they come across a firewall in the form of a Duel Puzzle as the password, where the turn player must think through the current simulation of a Duel and complete the Duel Puzzle. Once they begin, the four are given 5 minutes until the mirrored servers are tracked and they are caught hacking the Security database. Crow and Jack tried and failed. In the last 2 minutes, Bruno manages to solve the puzzle, overcoming the firewall and winning Jack and Crow's complete trust. The four discovered that Lazar was the thief of the engine blueprints data, causing them to go after him. They followed Lazar's limo, but Lazar realized that they chasing him and tried to lose them by running into a mall. Lazar allowed himself to be caught, only to escape and split Bruno and Yusei from Crow and Jack. Lazar left holographic decoys the distract the group, while he escaped to a cab. Once Bruno realized that they were chasing images, he dismantled the decoy that he and Yusei were following. Bruno and Yusei then followed Lazar on their Duel Runners to the headquarters of the Three Emperors. After they wandered inside, Primo was alerted of their intrusion and locked down the inner halls, splitting Yusei and Bruno. Bruno left to fetch Crow and Jack to help Yusei. While looking for an exit, Bruno found a locked door, which using his mechanical expertise, he managed to unlock, only to be found by Primo. Upon seeing him, Bruno suffered a massive headache, which Primo took advantage of and knocked Bruno out. Bruno awoke on the floor of the room he discovered, which was a large storage facility for recently activated Duelbots. He heard the self-destruct alarm set off by Primo, and was soon found by Crow and Jack, who were looking for Yusei. Jack noticed a room above them and assumed it to be the control room, so the three ran up to the room and Bruno attempted to disarm the self-destruct sequence. The controls were unresponsive, but surveillance footage of Yusei dueling a Guard Robot appeared. Jack found the microphone and warned Yusei of the situation. Yusei said he had a plan and advised them to get out. Crow and Jack were hesitant, but did as Yusei said. Bruno protested, not wanting to leave Yusei behind, but Jack punched him in the face, threatening to drag him out of there if he won't go willingly. As they left, Jack and Crow explained that Bruno doesn't know Yusei like they do; Yusei wants them to not worry about him, and will believe in even the smallest chance of winning. Bruno accepted Yusei's reasoning. The building exploded just as the three made it to safety. As they wondered if Yusei was alright they saw Lazar's balloon lifting Yusei and Lazar out safely and ran to greet Yusei after he landed. Sometime later, while training for the WRGP, Jack declared that he was leaving the team after having an argument. He took off and said it it was none of their business what he planned on doing, when asked. A week later Sector Security arrived to Poppo Time and arrested Jack. At Security headquarters, Bruno, Yusei and Crow were shown footage of an imposter, who Security believed to be Jack, causing other Turbo Duelists to crash. When questioned on the case, Bruno told Security about the argument they had a week ago. Bruno, Yusei and Crow later meet with Akiza, Leo and Luna to discuss the situation, but concluded there was anything they could do right now. The next day, Bruno saw on the news that Jack had escaped from Sector Security. However Jack was proven innocent and the imposter was defeated later that day. After the imposter Jack was exposed and defeated, life seemed to return to normal. Yusei, Crow, and Jack all continued to work on their Duel Runner with Bruno's help. Yusei and Bruno met up with Trudge and Mina at Sector Security headquarters, hoping to find background information on Bruno, but Security had been unable to find any. As the left the building, an evacuation took place due to a bomb threat. Bruno and Yusei were stuck in an elevator due to a power outage, but managed to force its doors open. They encountered Sherry LeBlanc and Elsworth, who claimed the bomb was just a ruse, subsequently identifying themselves as the cause of the ruckus. Sherry left to the main computer to analyze the "Z-One" card, while a shutter closed behind her. Elsworth tried stopping Yusei and Bruno from following her, but Bruno managed to slide under the shutter just in time. He tried telling Sherry to stop, but she began attacking him. Sherry attempted to shock him with a device attached to her Duel Disk, but Bruno's eyes turned red and he fought back with enhanced strength. After seeing her "Z-One" card, Sherry explained that there was a hidden truth to it. Thinking of the truth he was searching for, Bruno returned to normal, released Sherry and decided to go along with Sherry's plan. They placed "Z-One" on a scanning device just as Yusei entered the room. The three of them were transported to another dimension, where they saw Z-one. The three of them froze in shock and woke up outside the city with Elsworth. World Racing Grand Prix In the World Racing Grand Prix, he serves as part of the the Pit Crew for Team 5D's along with Leo and Luna, he monitors the Duel Runners performance via a computer terminal at their team station. After the duel between Team 5D's and Team Unicorn, Bruno joins everyone at the victory party in the team's garage. During the party Sherry arrives and Bruno begins to act strangely. After Sherry leaves, Bruno goes to the beach where Sector Security found him and finds a small kitten. Bruno's eyes immediately turn red again and he starts to see memories of Primo and of when he, Sherry and Yusei were transported to an unknown area when the Sector Security's computer turned critical and a series of binary codes start appearing in his head and he starts to go mad. It is unknown where he went during or after this, but he is later seen acting as if nothing happened, aiding Yusei in tuning his Duel Runner. He is also doing his regular job again when Team 5D's faces Team Catastrophe. During the attack of Riding Roids, Bruno tries to follow Yusei, Sherry, Mizoguchi, Jack, and Kaz to defeat them but is unable to catch up with them due to their superior Duel Runners. However, his memories immediately returned. Recalling his mission from Z-one, he becomes Vizor once again to intervene in the battle and assist Yusei directly in achieving Accel Synchro. In the process of stalling for time for Yusei to do so, he once again faces Primo but in a proper Duel. After recalling their previous encounter, they make their Duel official. During the Duel, Bruno attempts to Accel Synchro himself only for Primo to essentially cheat by summoning 5 other Diablo Duelbots to block his progression and directly interfere in their duel (still on Battle Royale Mode). This too was interrupted by the return of Yusei after he had at last received his Accel Synchro as well as the means to do so. Primo, in a fit of rage and boldness, ignores Vizor and challenges Yusei to a duel against the advice and orders of Jakob and Lester, citing that he is doing God's will and will smite all who stand before it, and leaving Bruno to duel the rest of the Diablo. He is able to defeat them and after that catch up with Yusei, only to see him fail to perform an Accel Synchro Summon. As the duel goes on, Bruno follows Yusei and Primo, overseeing the duel and finally witnessing the successful summoning of Yusei's new Accel Synchro Monster Shooting Star Dragon which is able to defeat Primo, tearing him apart from his Duel Runner and into pieces. Right after Jakob and Lester appear before Yusei, Jack and Crow after the duel - telling them of their plans for New Domino City - Bruno is about to vanish again. Yusei stops him, asking him why he did know about Yusei being able to Accel Synchro. But Bruno answers he doesn't know either. The God of Destiny is providing Yusei with an alternate way of managing things and only Yusei was able to do the Accel Synchro. After that Bruno leaves the group again, speaking to himself on the way about the real battle is still in front of them all... Later on the normal Bruno is seen among Team 5D's again and no one seems to know what happened to him or who he really is. It is likely that Bruno remembers being Vizor now but didn't tell anything to Yusei and the others. Whatever the case, he goes with Yusei, Crow and Jack to get the new Cup Ramen where they discover Lazar. He cuts him off from the right along with Jack. On the trap they set for Lazar he appears to be the one responsible for guarding the boxes and only wears a pair of black glasses unlike the others who have dressed with costumes. He then arrives with Yusei in the place Lazar is hiding and watches the duel between him and Crow. He then accompanies Sherry and Yusei into sneaking into the Momentum Express Development Organization and assists them in finding clues on Yliaster. He also ends up getting trapped in Infinity. After escaping, by using Sherry's Z-One card, Bruno and Yusei return home, after Sherry becomes trapped in the wormhole (She is later rescued by Z-one). Bruno then works as a member of Team 5D's pit crew during their duels with Team Taiyo and Team Ragnarok. Bruno, once again as a member of Team 5D's pit crew, watches the duel between Jack and Lester. He then watches the duel between Jack and Primo. After both Lester and Primo lose in order to give Jakob a better advantage, Bruno watches as Jakob combines with his Duel Runner and then comments to himself, with a slight look of shock or fear, that Jakob isn't holding back like Primo and Lester. While Yusei faces Jakob in the final of the World Racing Grand Prix, Jakob, Primo and Lester transport their own and Team 5D's consciousness to a vision of the future. It showed what looked like Lester, Primo and Jakob during different stages of New Domino City being destroyed by an invasion of Machine Emperors after high Ener-D levels caused by Synchro Summoning. Towards the end of the Duel, Jakob combined with Lester and Primo into their true form Aporia. Aporia showed Team 5D's more visions of the future, revealing what they had though were Lester, Primo and Jakob were him during different stages of his life. Although not showing any signs of recognizing him, Bruno saw himself as Antinomy in the vision. Yusei went on to defeat Aporia, prompting Bruno to celebrate with the rest of Team 5D's. Divine Temple on the Divine Temple.]] Immediately after the World Racing Grand Prix, the Divine Temple appeared in the sky, despite Aporia's defeat. Team 5D's, Lazar and Elsworth went to the Sector Security building to come up with a counter measure. Here they learn from Zigzix that the Ark Cradle's reverse Ener-D is causing regular Ener-D outages and the Temple is descending on the city, set to crush it in about 12 hours. Despite the evacuation and outage, Team 5D's remained at Security and Bruno managed to get images of the Divine Temple on screen, discovering that the Temple was made from the ruins of the future New Domino City. Bruno comes up with the plan to stop the Planetary Gears within the Temple, but the group are contacted by Sherry who prophesizes that Yusei will die on boarding the Divine Temple. Yusei and Team Ragnarok, whose Duel Runners were operational during the Ener-D outage due to the Crimson Dragon and Aesir, secretly planned to help Yusei board the Divine Temple by generating enough Ener-D to connect "The Rainbow Bridge Bifrost" to the Cradle. They enrolled Bruno for technical support, so he joined them at the Poppo Time garage and loaded machinery into a Domino Ice cart. Bruno and Ragnarok went to the Old Ener-D reactor, where he helped connect Ragnarok's Duel Runners to the reactor. While they generated Ener-D, Bruno left and secretly changed to Vizor, whose Delta Eagle was operational. Vizor followed Yusei and his friends up the bridge. As the bridge began to disappear, he raced in front of Akiza, Luna and Yusei to create a slipstream, helping them reach the top in time. When questioned as to who he was, he explained that he was looking for lost memories. Convinced he wasn't an enemy, Team 5D's and Vizor venture to the heart of the Ark Cradle, where Z-one opened a hole in the floor, causing them fall onto three separate platforms. Vizor was able to get a map of the internal structure of the Cradle and explained that each platform leads to a Planetary Gear. Since the group was divided into three and couldn't regroup, they each followed the path they landed on, so Vizor went with Yusei. Vizor and Yusei reached their Planetary Gear and found that there was no opponent there to face them. However Vizor finds himself engulfed in the light of the Ener-D. Inside he came face-to-face with a vision of himself and regained his memories. Vizor then faced Yusei and removed his visor, revealing that he is Bruno. He identified himself as Antinomy, who is an ally of Z-one and Yusei's opponent. Yusei was reluctant to face Antinomy, knowing that he was Bruno, but thinking of his mission and everyone that was relying on him, he accepted the Duel. Antinomy and Yusei mounted their Duel Runners and the setting changed to outer space, where the two of them rode along a white path near a star, which he told Yusei the loser would be sucked into. During the Duel, Antinomy told Yusei how he met Z-one. He went on to perform a Delta Accel Synchro Summon, which caused the star to blow up and caused a supernova, which created a black hole, which the loser would be sucked into. Antinomy lost the Duel and reflected on the times he had with Yusei and the others as Bruno. Bruno admitted to Yusei that the only reason he had a Duel with him is so that he may show him an example of Delta Accel Synchro and that he had hope that Yusei could save Z-one. He then gave his life helping Yusei escape the black hole, as he himself got sucked along with his Duel Runner which explodes. Abilities Bruno's current body is that of an android, capable of many organic body activities, including eating. Although he usually appears to have only a normal level of physical prowess, he has demonstrated in his "active state", where his eyes glow red, and he gains tremendous strength, agility, and reflexes. He can also call for Delta Eagle with a special signal emitted from his eyes and can shift his voice and clothing with green code similar to Primo's, with the exception that Primo uses a red code instead. As a former Pro turbo duelist from his time, he possesses skills in computing and mechanics that are equal if not superior even to Yusei. Bruno is also familiar with the mechanics of Accel Synchro Summoning and can perform it via Clear Mind. He employs his Duel Runner to go at high speed while controlling its Ener-D core with his heart, enabling him to summon his ace monster, "T.G. Blade Blaster". During his second duel with Yusei, he is shown to possess a new kind of Accel Synchro Summon known as Delta Accel Synchro Summon, which he can achieve by performing Top Clear Mind, an advanced stage of Clear Mind. Etymology Antinomy (Greek αντι-, against, plus νομος, law) literally means the mutual incompatibility, real or apparent, of two laws, mirroring the conflict between being both Yusei and Z-one's friend. Decks Anime Antinomy uses a "T.G."-theme Deck. His style puts much emphasis on Synchro tactics. As most T.G. cards allow him to constantly add cards to his hand or quickly Summon themselves to the field, Anitomy will regularly take advantage of that to swarm the field to perform multiple Synchro Summons, sometimes twice per turn. His Synchro-tactics are very versatile, able to take advantage of his opponent's Synchro Monsters to further his own strategy. The pinnacle his Deck's power is seen from the Accel Synchro Summon. Compared to most characters so far, Bruno's Synchro Summon chants are like system checks rather than making an emotional or profound message. In the anime, Bruno seems to have a habit of Synchro Summoning using the same Synchro Material Monsters for each Synchro Monster. Tag Force 5 Duel Transer Notes References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters